This invention relates generally to an infant carrier that is utilized for transporting an infant, and specifically to a shoulder/trunk-mounted infant seating platform which allows one to transport an infant safely and comfortably and to engage in other activities while supporting and carrying the child.
Devices for transporting infants which are mounted on the shoulders of the carrier are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,326 issued to Chappell, shows an infant carrier having the pouch, which is used to encompass a child's torso and thighs, improperly suspended. Several important deficiencies are found in the prior art. The first deficiency is that by inordinate suspension, infant movement (weight shifting) about the pouch can cause discomfort to the carrier person due to varying strap pressures on the shoulder blades caused by unequal weight distribution. This requires constant readjustment of straps to provide an equalized, yet comfortable, support about the shoulders of the carrier person. Further, movement of the child shifting the center of gravity in the uncontrolled pouch can cause the carrier device to be off balance, requiring additional body movements by the carrier person to compensate for the child's shifting of his center of gravity. A second deficiency found in the prior art is that during carrier-person movement, the infant in the uncontrolled pouch can develop motion relative to the carrier person's body, making it difficult for the carrier person to walk properly or comfortably. Another deficiency is that the improperly suspended pouch is often uncomfortable for the child, while not sufficiently restraining the child's movement. Also, the carrier person can often experience discomfort from the contact of the carrier device pushing against the carrier person's body. Finally, provision is not made to adequately and safely support the infant's spine or head in an upright, yet relaxed position.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies found in the prior art by providing a stable, yet comfortable, vertically enlarged seating platform which allows for movement of the child or infant upon the platform without causing unnecessary or undesired changes in shoulder strap pressure. The instant invention also provides for an infant stabilizing strap which allows the carrier person to more readily control the position of the infant relative to the torso of the carrier person. The carrier shoulder straps also tension part of the fabric infant compartment wall in front, controlling forward dipping of weight on the platform and giving more leg room for the infant. Adjustable carrier-strap shoulder fasteners facilitate the tightening of the strapping to steadily engage the device in a tilting position against the carrier-person's frontal area. The flexibility of the fabric wall forming the infant compartment allows the child to be positioned against the upper torso of the carrier person, while the enlarged, rear vertical wall of the seating platform distributes the force of the infant's weight more comfortably against the carrier person's body.